what can a to people do?
by narusasu-hinanaru-sasusaku1321
Summary: Aubrey and Jazlyn find out what happeneds when to rogue vampires have Aubrey almost dead...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Aubrey left the bar, when all of a sudden a rogue vampire crashed into the bar behind him. He ducked and the other rogue vampire flew past him and crashed into a tree. Aubrey, with out a second thought ran out of the area as fast as he could, so he took the short cut he knew all so well. He could tell that the rogue vampires were after him.

"Aubrey, run!" His friend Jazlyn said. Aubrey took off in a different direction than what he was doing before. Another rogue vampire was a few feet in front of him, Aubrey skidded to a halt just a foot in front of the vampire.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Aubrey trying to run and hide from us? Well not today." the rogue vampire said. Aubrey started to take off in a run in a different direction, but the rogue vampire grabbed him by his collar and yanked. "Oh no you don't little mister." The rogue vampire pulled him closer and exposed the left side of his neck.'This wont hurt.' he told Aubrey. Aubrey felt the pressure of the vampires mind on his and his teeth too.

* * *

Aubrey woke up drowsy, but better than ever. He looked around the room and saw Jazlyn sitting on the chair in the room. Jazlyn sat up looking at him with surprise. "Your awake!" she said going up and hugging him. Aubrey was obstruct that his friend would say that to him that he froze in her arms.

"Jazlyn what happened after the other vampire bit me?" he asked her.

"You almost died when I got to you and... I... had a chance of saving you and... I... took it... the only chance was to turn you into a vampire... I am sorry, but it was the only chance." she said to him. He was shocked that make him into a vampire.

"Jazlyn I am surprised at you for having me as a vampire like you, but I thought that you promised me you wouldn't." Aubrey said.

"I know Aubrey, but I did not want to lose you so id did what I had to do, to save you from dying in my arms." Jazlyn said. She cared for him and he was shocked about it and the only thing to tell her that it was okay was to hug her back.

"You know what? I really don't care that you did that." Aubrey said while petting her hair.

"You don't care that I made you like this?" Jazlyn asked.

"No I don't. You did this out of love for me."Aubrey said. "I love you too."

Jazlyn was shocked that he figured out that she loved him, but did not figure that he would love her back.

"You know what? Lets get me out of this and into some better clothes and get me something to eat..." Aubrey said with an evil smile while moving off of him.

"Yes lets." Jazlyn said while copping his smile. Aubrey grabbed the clothes on the end of the bed and went for the bathroom. Jazlyn remembered something when he went into the bathroom.'I have to tell him, by mistake, that I make hm my mate. And that I don't know how I did it.' she thought.

When Aubrey shut the door of the bathroom, he felt that he should go back in there and be with Jazlyn, but shook it off because he needed to get dressed.

Aubrey left the bathroom, Jazlyn was in front of him glaring at her father. "What are you doing here" her father asked him when he saw him.

"It is not you that should ask, I should be the one." Aubrey said.

"I am here because this is my house, but you look familiar to me, but smell wrong from what I remember." her father said. Aubrey looked at Jazlyn for permission to tell him before he figures Aubrey out. Jazlyn nodded in response.

"Sorry I did not know. I am known as Aubrey Ravena. Your daughter saved me from dying by two rogue vampires, who were after me." Aubrey said. When he said this her fathers eyes widen and looked at his daughter.

"You saved this used to be human?" her father asked her.

"Yes I did. I did not want to lose him. He is very important to me." she said looking at Aubrey.

"Aubrey, I have seen that you have influenced my daughter in many ways. If you ever have problems just talk to me or my daughter." her father said to Aubrey.

"okay..." Aubrey said looking at Jazlyn for help but she just shrugged her shoulders. "We have to go I haven't eaten yet, if you know what I mean."

"Well don't have me interrupt your guyses plans so go ahead and hunt for what you need." her father said.

Jazlyn grabbed Aubrey's wrist and dragged him out of the room and the house to get distance from her father.

Jazlyn was thinking of a way of telling him what she figured out before her father interrupted them. "Aubrey you should know that... when I did what I did... made you and I mates for eternity and I did not mean to do that at all, but it just did." the words just slipped out of her mouth and never regretted them.

Aubrey just stared her in shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What do you mean that when you saved me you had me as your mate?"Aubrey said.

"Well Aubrey it is just that it happened, I did not know that this would happen at all it just did. I think that it was a mistake but something that had to be done or my life would be just a mess without you and I knew that making you into a vampire was something that had to be done but just not this soon." Jazlyn said. Just then she saw him shudder because a human couple just walked by them. "Lets go get you something to eat or your going to go kill most of the city by resisting it."

"You know what lets talk about this in another time so I can digest something than this."Aubrey said. Jazlyn grabbed his wrist again and took them to What Dance. A club that no one but vampires and the people that are blood bound to them knew about this club. Aubrey looked at her when he saw the name of the club. "Why would you bring me here?"He asked.

"Because this is where you and I going to get a bite to eat." she answered him. He looked at her like she was crazy. "This is also the place that most vamps go to eat." 'Well that makes PERFECT since to me.' Aubrey thought.

"Right..."Aubrey said. They walked into the door of the place because they did not need to wait in line because of Jazlyn. Jazlyn was greeted by the bouncer.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Jazlyn I didn't know that you where naughty enough to have him as a vampire." the bouncer said while pointing at Aubrey. The bouncer sounded like he knew Aubrey from Jazlyn.

"No I am not, but I saved his live from your evil creations that you call your children." Jazlyn said. Aubrey was shocked when he heard this.

"You mean that his 'children' were the ones after me?" Aubrey asked her. The bouncer had this look on his face that he didn't believe that she wouldn't tell Aubrey that.

Jazlyn turned to look at Aubrey. "Yes and I was going to ask him why." then she turned back to the bouncer. "Do you know what your 'children' had me do to the last resort of keeping him alive because of their idiocy? They had me turn him and I wouldn't have done that this early because now technically he is a year younger than me and I was going to wait a year not this shit that happened. You know you can be an asshole." Jazlyn was so furious with the bouncer that her aura was not that hard to read to say that she was really pissed at him. Aubrey put a hand on her arm and Jazlyn just looked at it. "sorry I didn't mean to do this, and I didn't know that he would be working now, but when I saw him... it just came out. Lets go and have some fun and a bite to eat."

"Your going to have him go in there when there is fresh blood in the air? When he is just starting out?" the bouncer asked. Jazlyn turned to look at him and glared.

"Yes I am. I am teaching him how to control the beast and to feed it when this is the only safe place for him and I to get some blood in our system because I am banned everywhere else and I cant have him going out and killing innocent people that are on the streets." Jazlyn said. Jazlyn grabbed Aubrey and dragged him to the bar. The blood in the air hit Aubrey like a semi-truck and couldn't control the beast and griped Jazlyn's hand. Jazlyn looked at Aubrey with a sorry look. "Sorry forgot to tell you that the first time around this much blood hurts you and makes the beast hungry."

Aubrey did not know how to control it, but Jazlyn gripped her hand harder to have him stay with her. They got to a door that Jazlyn knocked three times on. They waited for ten seconds and the door opened and a guy looked at the both of them. "Hey there Jazy didn't know that you would becoming by today?" the guy said.

"Yeah I know I am supposed to come tomorrow, but I didn't want my friend here to die of thirst. So I came early and need help him control most of his beast, Kanaye." she said. Kanaye looked at Aubrey with wide eyes jestered them inside the room really fast.

"Why did you not call?" Kanaye asked.

"Well, because I had to get away from my father really fast so he doesn't know that he is just a newborn." she said to him. "But I think he figured it out when Aubrey told him that I saved him."

"Wow a newborn, never expected you to ever turn a human into one of us." Kanaye said. He looked at Aubrey like he was trying to figure out if he was special enough for her to save him.

"The only other reason that I came into this room is that your bouncer had his 'children' attack Aubrey and I for no reason and wanted to know if you knew this and what you are going to do about this." Jazlyn asked Kanaye. Aubrey looked around the room and sat in a chair like he owned the place.

"If this happened recently I would have known, but it is Kin we are talking about he hides things like he is breathing its cover sent and the only way out is that if someone else is not mind trapped into it. I should talk to him about this now but I think he needs more attention more than Kin does because he looks like he is going to eat someone to death and we don't want that because then he would die too." Kanaye said looking at Aubrey who was now smelling the door to the club like he doesn't have permission to go out there and hunt.

Jazlyn looked at Aubrey and yanked him from the door by his collar. "Hey why did you do that." he said while snapping out of the state he was in.

"You were going to rip off that door and eat people like those vampires that attacked you in the New Haven bar before you were turned." she said to him. Aubrey looked at her like she was crazy for telling him that he was looking like that.

"You were at the human New Haven bar?" Kanaye asked. Before he got an answer he go a knock on the door and went up to it and open it. The person that came through the door was so powerful that it made all three of them bow down to that person. That person was Machiko of the Machi generation of vampires.

"I have heard that there is a newborn here. Who did this and why?" she asked the three of them.


End file.
